Elemental Companion
Certain individuals who are attuned to the chaotic forces of the Elemental Chaos and who happen upon elemental substance can shape it into a creature and fix its form. The Elemental Companion is in many ways similar to Arcane Familiars. Gaining a Companion You gain an elemental companion when you take the Elemental Companion feat. Once you chose a companion, that choice remains for as long as you have the feat. You can use retraining to swap out your current elemental companion for a different one. Elemental Companion Modes Like an arcane familiar, the elemental companion has two different modes: passive mode and active mode. The companion is always in one mode or the other, and you can switch between these modes as a minor action. Passive Mode *While in this mode, it has merged with your body. *The elemental cannot be targeted or damaged by any effect, and you gain the passive benefit described in its stat block. If your companion is not in your space when you switch to passive mode, it appears in your space. *A creature can detect the presence of a passive elemental companion by succeeding on an Arcana check against a moderate DC of your level. Active Mode *When entering this mode, your elemental companion emerge from your body and assume a physical form in the nearest unoccupied square. *While in this mode, your elemental companion is considered a creature that occupies its space, and you gain the active benefit described in its stat block. *Unless otherwise noted in the companion's description, it can't exist more than 20 squares away from you. At the and of your turn, if your companion is more than 20 squares away, it appears in your space and enters passive mode. *If the companion must make an ability or skill check, it uses your relevant modifier to do so. Characteristics Each elemental companion has a stat block that spcifies its game statistics. It also shares the following characteristics with other elemental companions. *'Acting as a combatant: '''Your elemental companion is considered an ally to you and your allies. While in active mode, it can be affected by game effects in the same way as any other creature can be, although it is immune to your attacks, unless you choose to ignore this benefit. *The only attacks that your companion can make are specified in its stat block. In addition, you and your allies cannot flank with your elemental companion, unless otherwise specified in its stat block. *'Communication': Your elemental companion can speak, and it is fluent in every language you know. You can communicate telepathically with your elemental companion. You do not need line of sight or line of effect to do so. When you command the companion, you and the companion share knowledge, but not senses. *'Destruction of the Companion': If your elemental companion drops below 1 hit point, it is temporarily destroyed. After your next short or extended rest, it returns to you in passive mode. If you drop below 1 hit point, the elemental companion appears in your space and enters passive mode. If you die, the companion is destroyed. If you are restored to life, it is also restored, and it returns to passive mode. Actions In active mode, your elemental companion can take the following actions: *'Standard Action: To take a standard action, your elemental companion needs you to take a standard action to command it to do so. *'''Move Action: Whenever you take a move action, your elemental companion can also take a move action. Alternatively, you can take a move action and not move to simply command your elemental companion to take a move action. *'Minor Action:' To take a minor action, your elemental companion needs you to take a minor action to command it to do so. *'Free Actions:' Your companion can take free actions without you taking an action to command it. *'''Triggered actions: '''If one of your elemental companion's triggered actions is triggered, the companion can take that action only if you take the same kind of action to command it to do so. Elemental Companions overview The various elemental companions obtainable are listed below, with their associated passive mode effects. For active mode effect & characteristics, see the main page for the respective elemental companion. Related feats * Elemental Companion * Elemental Conduit * Elemental Invigoration * Elemental Vengeance Category:Game rules